


【V/银手】Fly me to the moon

by basir



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basir/pseuds/basir
Summary: 战友AU，私设俩人都很年轻，这个时候的强尼心态还没那么激进和成熟。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Male V
Kudos: 11





	【V/银手】Fly me to the moon

当强尼醒来时，闻到了一股刺鼻的酒精味。

AV-2引擎的轰鸣声正从头顶呼啸而过，帐篷顶被带动的气流吹的飒飒作响。他试着坐起来，肩膀上的疼痛又将他重新按回床上。

操。我的胳膊。

借着从帐篷破洞里透进来的微弱月光，强尼看清了自己的情况。有那么一会，他生出了些许恍惚的不真实感，刚刚还在那的左臂此刻只剩下一截纱布包裹着的断肢，空荡荡的垂在一边。

他正发愣，门帘被人掀了起来，灌进一股带着烟尘的暖风。进来的是一个年轻的小伙子，穿着一件大了两码的脏兮兮的防弹衣，原本的寸头似是许久未曾打理，长得长了点，软软地搭在额头上。他端着杯水，偷偷摸摸地在怀里揣着些东西。是V。

“嘿强尼，是我。你还好吗？”V摸索到桌边，打开了一根外壳碎裂的电子蜡烛，昏黄的微弱灯光聊胜于无。

强尼蜷缩在一侧，声音闷闷地从枕头里透出来，“死不了。”

V坐到床边，担忧地望着他，“那帮狗日的官克扣了配给伤员的内啡肽，只用了抗菌药物，就他妈为了那一点钱。”他愤然又无奈地吐出一口气，骂了句脏话，“我从别的地方弄了一点来，能让你好受些。”

强尼哼了一声算是表达感谢，勉强翻了个身平躺着。失血和疼痛让他的嘴唇干裂发白，碎发被汗水打湿黏在额头上。

V拨开盖住他脖子的那部分黑发，气动注射器把内啡肽由颈动脉运送进去，直达神经。

“知道这帐篷里为什么就你一个伤员吗，强尼？因为他们都死了。其他人都说幸运之神眷顾你，那么大的爆炸之下还能活下来，代价仅仅是一条胳膊。”

“去他妈的，这叫……什么幸运？”激动下强尼又牵扯到了伤口，疼得他倒吸一口冷气。

V不置可否地怂了怂肩，“没办法，现在这个时代，能活到战争结束那就叫‘幸运’，谁还管你是不是整个儿的？”

强尼沉默了，他盯着V，皓白的月光被帐篷布挡住，只零零散散地投进一些，照亮了青年长长的睫毛和一侧柔软的耳廓，几乎能看见那些生长着的细小绒毛。

“我们做爱吧。”他突然说。

“什么？”V愣住了，他的眼睛因惊讶而睁大。

强尼认真看着他，干脆地回复道：“我说，做爱，上床，打炮，你怎么称呼都行。一句话，来还是不来？”

“呃，现在，你确定？”V看上去还是有些震惊，“你受了伤，而且外面的人会听见的。”

“操，你怎么跟个娘们似的，关他们屁事！”强尼失去了耐心，单手撑着支起上半身，但他的身体还不能适应独臂，半路就开始重心不稳地往前倒，幸亏V眼疾手快扶住了他。

“我操你可慢点！”V吓了一跳，“你现在是伤员，知道吗？”

强尼没搭话，他别过头，靠在V的肩膀上。年轻人身上洋溢着一股青春的活力，混杂着尘土、焦油和鲜血的气息。这气味很好的安抚了他，他深深吸着气，对此感觉有些着迷。

内啡肽开始起了作用，胳膊根刺骨的疼痛渐渐消退了，取而代之的是一股麻痒顺着脊骨向上攀升。

“你还记得……詹姆斯吗，那个墨西哥小伙。”片刻的安静后他说道。“空投弹下来的时候他推了我一把，把我推离了爆炸中心，我眼睁睁看着他……”

他没有继续说下去，V也没说话，他只是搂住了有些发抖的强尼，安抚性地抚摸他裹着绷带的光裸脊背。少年本就瘦削的身材在经历了战争的摧残后显得有些骨感，肩胛骨随着低头的动作仿佛振翅欲飞的蝴蝶停在他的肩头。

“我满脑子都是那些，那些操蛋的事。”他在V耳边呢喃，好不容易找出一个合适的形容词，“我现在不想去想他们，帮帮我吧。求你了。”

妈的。V不能、也不想拒绝强尼。于是他捧起他的脸，给了他一个轻柔的吻。

但当V把手伸进强尼的裤子里摸索时，他顿住了。强尼硬得很彻底，不正常地冒了一层薄汗，嘴里不断喘息着，扭着腰把阴茎往V的手上送。

该死的，这药有问题。

V立刻反应过来了，从战场上的二道贩子手里收来的哪有什么好货，多半是掺了什么别的料。他暗骂自己的鲁莽和无知，但现在已经没有退路，只希望别有什么后遗症，不然他死也要报复那帮混蛋。

“强尼……”V掰过他的脸强迫他看着自己，“强尼你怎么样？”

“嗯？”强尼的瞳孔有些扩散，他呵呵笑了两声，“好极了……别停啊，继续。”

强尼只觉得身体轻飘飘的，莫名的幸福围绕着他，所有的痛苦和烦恼在此刻全都离他而去了。恍惚间他好像离开了这个黄沙漫天的战场，回到了夜之城，回到了熟悉的家里。他越飘越高，越飘越高，直到大楼上炫目的霓虹灯和广告牌都在他脚下。一艘巨大的白色飞艇漂浮在他身边，他伸手去摸，飞艇却突然爆炸开来，巨大的烈焰和声响淹没了他。钢铁、塑料和人体烧焦的气味充斥着鼻腔，他紧闭双眼，绝望地从空中下坠，眼看就要撞到地上。

但他没有，V接住了他。

他睁开眼，V紧张的脸出现在眼前，他正死死按着自己刚刚不自觉挥舞的右臂。

“喔，抱歉。”强尼找回了一部分神智，暂时的，药劲远比V想象得要大。

他晃了晃脑袋，抽出手去拽V的裤子，V犹豫了两秒，还是配合地脱了下去。强尼向后挪了挪，俯下身去舔V的鸡巴，就像他嘴里是根棒棒糖似的。

V扶住他的左肩，避免伤口碰到床板。他吞得很深，尺寸可观的性器随着下沉的动作插进他咽喉里，还没什么经验的男人条件反射的干呕了两下。尽管狭窄的喉咙蠕动时挤压得V头皮发麻，但看到强尼难受的样子还是想伸手把他拉起来。

强尼却反倒跟他较上了劲，他从嗓子里滚出几声低吼，像条护食的狗那样紧叼着V的肉棒不肯松口。

“哦……好吧，好吧，随你。”V赶紧举起另一只空闲的手以示投降，任由他继续。

心满意足地又舔了几口之后，他终于放过了硬起来的阴茎，一路乱蹭地从小腹舔到V的胸口，埋在他胸前不肯动弹。V把他拉起来，强尼的表情又开始变得游离。

操，药效又上来了。他无奈地叹了口气，搂着强尼让他平躺在床上，开始撸动他的阴茎。强尼反应很大，他皱起眉毛，激动地呻吟起来，不断挺起腰配合着动作。V翻了翻身上，从衣服上撕下一块布塞进他嘴里，他有些担心强尼会在神志不清中咬断自己的舌头，另外这样也能尽量不让外边的人听见他们在做什么。接着他开始亲吻强尼滚烫的皮肤，吮吸着留下一个个红痕，手下与亲吻保持在同一频率。

平日里桀骜不训的罗伯特·强尼·林德此时正乖乖躺在他身下，眼神迷离地望着他，一副任人为所欲为的样子。这个认知让V觉得头脑一热，血液全都往下半身涌去。

他越撸越来劲，手上在训练中被枪磨出的薄茧这时成了最好的助力工具，每次划过前端时都能让强尼剧烈地抽搐一下。他反手揪着脏兮兮的床单，全身都绷紧了，终于忍受不住颤抖着喷射出一股股温热的精液。

“嚯，强尼，你这是当了一把快枪手啊。”V打趣他。

随着这波体液的排出，强尼又获得了一会儿短暂的清醒时间。他瞥了V一眼，嫌弃地伸出舌头动了动嘴里的布，颤颤巍巍地冲他比出根中指。

V笑了，稍微放心了一些。他就着手上的天然润滑，往强尼后穴里塞进一根手指，柔软的内壁立刻热情地包裹上来。他本想慢慢来，尽量不让对方受到更多的伤害，但强尼忍不了他慢吞吞的动作。他伸出右手，胡乱摸索到V的阴茎，不管不顾地就想往自己的身体里塞。

V骂了一声，连忙把手指抽出来，一抬头正对上强尼流露着渴求和不耐的脸，月光映得他如同堕入凡间的天神一般惊人的美丽。

他呼吸一窒。

“行吧……”他再次屈服了，“可能有点痛，忍着点。”

如果强尼能说话，他一定会骂废他妈什么话，可惜他不能。他只能在鸡巴捅进屁股时屏住呼吸抓紧床单，用双腿夹住V精瘦的腰。

太紧了，强尼根本没有得到完美的扩张，他的肠壁死死地绞住V的阴茎，蠕动着不知是想驱逐它还是把它含的更深。他理应感到痛，但药物很好的屏蔽了他的痛觉，并把其转化成了新一波的快感。V深深呼吸着，缓慢活动起来，变换着角度寻找正确的位置。

强尼的阴茎很快再次翘了起来，爽得直流水，快感也一波又一波从后穴传来，激得他双腿软麻。V一直是个优秀的床伴，他迅速找到了前列腺，每一下都直直地撞上去。快感毁天灭地地向强尼袭来，床板被他们摇晃的吱嘎作响，与克制不住地短促呻吟交织在一起。

本就暖热的空气更加滚烫了，强尼出了更多的汗，打湿了贴在脸颊和脖子上半长的头发。他毫不克制地放纵着自己，发出一声声被堵在嘴里的呜咽。他的瞳孔没有聚焦，像是在看着V，又像是在通过他看向别的什么东西。

强尼只觉得两眼发黑，视网膜上闪烁膨胀着银白的细丝。失重感又涌了上来，头顶的光线似乎离他越来越远，快感攀附着、拖拽着他不断下坠，坠进一眼望不到尽头的漆黑海底。

V顶得他一下下摇晃，可怕的快感巨浪快将他淹死了。他感觉自己就像乘着一艘摇摇欲坠的小船，无力改变航行的方向，只能在欲望的汪洋中随波逐流，起起伏伏。

“强尼。”V一边粗暴地操着他，一边却与动作不符地柔声叫着他的名字，“强尼……”

谁？

V的声音遥远的好像从天边传来，泪水模糊了强尼的视线，他看不清也听不清，更无法理解年轻人声音里显而易见的爱意。这声音如一双大手般托住了他，带他远离了那片风暴，来到一片阳光普照的温暖沙滩。

“唔……啊……”他又快要不行了，小腹微微痉挛，腿死死地夹住V，像生怕他一松开青年就飘走了似的。白浊从他的阴茎顶端一点点挤出来，滴落在他潮红的皮肤上。

V抱住他瘫软下来的身体，帮他撸干净剩下的精液，温柔地吻他的额头和下巴。强尼嗓子里无意识地发出被顺毛的猫一样舒服的呼噜声，眼泪从眼角滑下来，流进鬓发里。

这样也挺好。他模糊地想。

就这样，就他们俩。没有战争，没有压迫，只有快乐和满足。等这场战争结束，他们可以一起回夜之城，租间房子，养只猫，或许还可以组建一支乐队，那是他的梦想。

V的声音拉回了他的美好畅想，“还想继续吗？”他问。

回应他的是一声拔高的呻吟。

V心领神会地闭上嘴，继续动了起来。强尼给足面子地叫着，因为被一次次顶开的快感爆发出剧烈的喘息。他费力地伸出右手去够V，臀部朝他的方向压，试图缩短两人间的距离。V握住他的手，拉起他坐在自己身上。强尼立刻紧紧抱着他不愿松开，他也只有在这种时候才会卸下尖利的保护壳，露出柔软的内里，因为缺乏安全感而变得黏人。

少了一臂的强尼看上去格外的脆弱和可怜，他单手攀住V的肩膀，颤抖着在他的鸡巴上操着自己，低沉的声音沉醉又满足。

V放任他骑了一会，他很快就用光了积攒的力气，气喘吁吁地倒在他身上。V把手圈起来去撸动他半硬的阴茎，带出几股稀薄的液体。他一边套弄着，一边急促地抽插，逼得身上的人只能发出破碎的闷哼，呜咽个不停。强尼只觉得V的手和阴茎是如此的强壮有力，操得他魂都要飞了。肠液和各种乱七八糟的液体混在一起，从穴口流出又被捣进去，发出咕啾咕啾的声响。

他哆嗦着眼仁上翻，又快要喘不上气，像得了哮喘的病人那样呼哧呼哧地吸气，唾液顺着大张的嘴角往下淌。他的腿抽搐起来，只觉得有股力量抽走了他的意识，他什么都思考不了，理智果断抛弃了他，不知道逃去了哪里。他维持不住平衡，颤抖着向后倒去，好在V扶了他一把，才没有让他把头磕在硬邦邦的床板上。这一次的高潮来得格外迅猛而绵长，身体深处迸发出的极乐势不可挡地吞没了他。他的后穴剧烈地痉挛收紧，绞紧了包裹着的阴茎。

骤然收紧的肠道成了最后一根稻草，V闷哼一声，用光了这二十几年来所有的意志力才强忍着拔了出来，射在了强尼肚皮上。他粗喘着缓了半天，揪出强尼嘴里浸湿的那块布，擦干净两人身上乱糟糟的各种液体，高潮的余韵如同夕阳下的潮水一般缓缓退去。

强尼渐渐回过神来，他餍足地眯起眼，往后靠在V的身上。在暖洋洋的月光里，他们紧挨着，一份亲密而脆弱的柔软倦意稳稳系住了他们。

“谢了。”强尼清醒了不少，他打了个哈欠，闭上眼睛，很快沉沉睡了过去。

V动了动胳膊，环住了他的腰，他低下头，悄无声息地聆听着青年沉稳的呼吸声。

“不客气。”


End file.
